Ed Wuncler III
' Edward "Ed" Wuncler III '(Voiced by Charlie Murphy) is the grandson of Ed Wuncler Sr. and son of Ed Wuncler Jr. He is a drunken, trigger-happy ex-soldier freshly discharged from active duty in Iraq. His character could be seen as a parody of a young George W. Bush — a figure destined to be president on the strength of his family's wealth and power, despite his sub-average intelligence (as referenced at the end of "The Garden Party", where his grandfather says, "In 30 years, that boy will be President of the United States... and he'll still be a fucking idiot!"). Ed's bling includes a large medallion in the shape of the letter W. Ed III and his friend, Gin Rummy, get away with their misguided and comically inept criminal antics because Ed Wuncler I has the police and everyone else in the city on his payroll, and because his status as a member of the U. S. Armed Forces confers the public image of a hero no matter how immoral his actions may be, while Gin Rummy often argues that their escapes are the result of his being a master planner. For example, the pair go unpunished when staging a poorly executed bank robbery; Ed and Rummy are seen as heroes when they rob a convenience store owned by a person of "terrorist descent"; in attempting to kidnap Oprah Winfrey, they mistakenly abduct Maya Angelou, then Bill Cosby instead. ED AND RUMMY ARE BOYFRIENDS PASS IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE GAY AS HELL AND PROBABLY KISS SOMETIMES! (ALL THE TIME) Every time when Riley goes to him for help, the results are less than satisfactory. In Shinin', Ed ends up kidnapping a wrong kid - not the kid that stole Riley's chain. In Hateocracy, Ed shoots random elderly people instead of the Hateocracy crew. Ed's signature line is "The fuck y'all lookin' at?". His father, Ed Wuncler ll was introduced in the Season 4 episode, Good Times and also appeared in Freedomland Gallery Ed.jpg Appearances * Season 1 Episode 1 - The Garden Party * Season 1 Episode 5 - A Date With The Health Inspector * Season 1 Episode 11 - Let's Nab Oprah * Season 2 Episode 3 - Thank You for Not Snitching * Season 2 Episode 7 - Shinin' *Season 3 Episode 2 - Bitches to Rags *Season 3 Episode 3- The Red Ball *Season 3 Episode 5- Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy *Season 3 Episode 7- The Fundraiser *Season 3 Episode 15- It's Goin Down Trivia *He was voiced by Charlie Murphy. *Ed was born on May of 1979. *Despite being one of the most popular characters of the series, he's only appeared in 10 of the 45 total episodes and only appeared twice in Season 2. *He seems to be a parody of the younger George W. Bush, being poised to become the nation's president based on his family's wealth, despite his below average intelligence. This is based on a comment made by his grandfather during 'The Garden Party'. *So far, he and Gin Rummy have not appeared in Season 4. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Semi-Villains Category:Jewish americans Category:Villains